


The Force, the Awakening and the Shakespearean discussion

by chrometrooper



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Literature, More like friendships, Multi, Shakespeare, high school!au, no romantic relationships, romeo and juliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrometrooper/pseuds/chrometrooper
Summary: Six young people discover the beauty of Shakespeare's work and start their very own literature club. But when it comes to his most famous work, Romeo and Juliet, they start a very heated discussion if it is a tragic love story or not.





	The Force, the Awakening and the Shakespearean discussion

**Author's Note:**

> The Force Awakens Modern High School!AU
> 
> This is my first fanfiction in English so please bare with me! If there are any mistakes, feel free to correct me because I'm so bad in time forms ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ German is my mother tongue, so if you really don't like mistakes there are other great fanfiction out there, but if you decide to read this, I really hope you like it! :}

**THE STUDENTS.**

**REY.** A funny and sweet girl which favourite colour is yellow. With her knowledge she could run a lifehack channel on YouTube.

**FINN.** A fair and kinda innocent boy who is the schools hope to win one of the biggest sport battles of the town history and adopted by a lovely family. He adores his friends, Rey and Poe, so much that he would die for them.

**POE.** An encouraged young man who is fluent in Spanish, English and sarcasm and a grade above Finn and Rey. His dream is to become a pilot.

**BEN.** A fan of My Chemical Romance who only shops at Hot Topic. He pretends that he doesn't like holidays, but is always the first one who eats the Christmas cookies.

**ARMITAGE.** A very neat and clean cat lover – and knows probably a little bit too much about war and weapons. The word “bad hair day” doesn't exist for him.

**PHASMA.** A young woman who needs to deal with Bens and Armitages fights during lunch. She loves silver, shiny things and likes music you've never heard of.

**CONNIX**. A little sci-fi nerd who knows everything about everyone. She's one of the cutest things ever.

**JESSICA**. An elegant beauty who shares the same interests as her old childhood friend Poe. Jessica and Connix are best friends since school days.

**THE TEACHERS.**

**MR SKYWALKER**. The kind of teacher who uses too much dad jokes. His nephew Ben begged him to tell nobody that he is his uncle, but everyone knows it.

**MRS KANATA**. The secretary and the good soul of the school. She may seem a little bit like an old pirate but has candies in her office – still some people are scared of her big glasses.

**MR SNOKE**. The director of the school – nobody has seen him yet. Mysterious. It sets in the fictional town Takodana in the fictional country Starkiller.

**Author's Note:**

> The first "real" chapter will be up in a few hours or days, but I decided to make an overview of the characters like Shakespeare did :)  
> I guess I will not mention the name of Reys mother or father and Connix and Jessica won't be part of the club, but appear sometimes, just like the teachers.


End file.
